The primary objective of this proposed project is to continue to maintain capacity for basic occupational illness and injury surveillance in Connecticut. This surveillance capacity includes not only our ability to collect and analyze data pertaining to occupational injuries and illnesses through the Connecticut Occupational Illness and Injury Surveillance System (OIISS), but also our ability to utilize the results of those analyses to target specific intervention activities. In addition, established information exchange between CT DPH and our partners with a similar interest in protecting worker health within our state, regionally, and nationally will be maintained as a critical component of the continued success of our program. We propose to achieve this primary objective through activities focused on addressing the specific aims of the proposed project, which are: 1) to continue longitudinal analysis of occupational illness and injury under-reporting in Connecticut through comparison of existing data sources; 2) to continue population-based surveillance activities through longitudinal analysis of the occupational health indicators for Connecticut; 3) to broaden the scope of duties for the Connecticut Occupational Safety and Health Planning and Action Network (OSH-PLAN) to include prioritization of identified occupational health surveillance and intervention goals for our state; 4) to maintain regional collaboration with occupational health partners from the other Northeast states on specific surveillance activities, including expanded analysis of selected occupational health indicators These specific aims have been developed to expand the current capacity for occupational disease surveillance at CT DPH and to maintain continuity in our surveillance and intervention programs for the duration of the project period. These programs provide the basis for the protection of worker health in our state, not only through surveillance and intervention activities but also through the generation of ideas of how to make our program activities more efficient, effective, and beneficial to the Connecticut workforce.